


And Sing

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the kh_drabble community on livejournal. Challenge #199, Remember the Ladies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the kh_drabble community on livejournal. Challenge #199, Remember the Ladies.

Maleficent was surrounded by an especially eerie green glow as she becokened to Belle. A simple sweep of her arm indicated a cauldron. She spoke in a disturbingly pleasant tone that made Belle think of nightmare thorns wrapped in rose petals. "But I have your memories, my dear."

"You do?" Belle stared up through her lashes, trying to focus on Maleficent and not on the cauldron - which was futile.

As she leaned over the cauldron, scenes played before her eyes, and the feelings associated with them returned. Shopping and reading, her father and his inventions, the frustration of how small the village was.

The revulsion of that pig Gaston even thinking she might be willing to become his little trophy wife.

Singing to herself, after that digusting incident. She half heard herself singing along with her memory, "And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand..."

"You want so much more than they've got planned."


End file.
